Kissing The Enemy
by SilentShadow007
Summary: A mischievious prank from Peeves results in Harry and Draco growing closer...much closer. CHAP 8 FINALLY UP!
1. What the hell?

Kissing The Enemy   
  
by SilentShadow007  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, here's the deal: I wanted to write a Harry Potter romance fic, but I could not decide on the couple so I wrote down the names of most of the main Harry Potter characters on slips of paper, put them in a hat, pulled two out, and guess what two names I drew. Thus, Kissing The Enemy was born. Plus, I needed a good challenge. This fanfic is written in response to a dare.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter entered the Great Hall and took his seat at the Gryffindor table between his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. To his left, the flame haired 16-year-old was energetically inhaling his bacon and eggs as Hermione chatted animatedly with Ginny. After five silent minutes of staring into space, Harry took some breakfast of his own and half-heartedly raised the the strip of bacon to his mouth, only to put it down again and sigh heavily. Hermione looked over at him with friendly concerned etched across her lovely face.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Harry?"  
  
Ron looked over from where he was practically choking himself with pumpkin juice to stare at his best guy friend. The Boy Who Lived shook his head, his ebony hair waving slightly.   
  
"Nothing. Just nervous about the Potions test, I 'spose."he lied. He was hurting inside, but he forced a grin on his weary face to reassure his worried friends. Hermione and Ron looked visibly relieved.  
  
"Well, then. You better eat up, you'll think better if you're not starving." Hermione smiled at him and Ron nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Forcing an even bigger smile, he picked a strip of pig flesh and shoved it in his mouth to put them at ease. Seemingly satisfied, they turned back to whatever they were previously doing.  
  
Harry sighed inwardly and sipped on his pumpkin juice. Sirius' death had really affected him, and he was yet to really get over it. He did'nt think he ever would. His sometimes reckless godfather was the closest thing to real family that he ever had (the Dursleys were'nt exactly loving). He had finally had someone, only to get that person snatched away by the cold hands of death all too soon. He still needed Sirius. Sometimes he felt like he could just die from all the pain. Sometimes he wanted to.  
  
Harry was knocked out of his deppressing reverie when he felt eyes on him. Looking over at the Slytherin table, he was suprised to find Draco Malfoy staring at him. Even more suprisingly, there was'nt a sneer of hate on his face, not at all, he looked...thoughtful. Intrigued, even.Green eyes met silver ones, but the moment was interuppted as Malfoy abruptedly broke the intense staere. Harry sat gazing at him for a bit longer in confused intrest.  
  
'All that Quiditch obviously does the body good.' Harry thought. He should know. Malfoy was'nt the only one who had buffed up over the summer. Harry had taken to using physical labor as an outlet for all the pain he was feeling. "And is it just me or has he been tanning? Damn, he looks good. Hot." It took a second for Harry to realize what he had just thought, and when he did he almost choked on his eggs.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy?! Hot?! Since when did I think MALFOY was a hottie?! Since when did I use the term, 'hottie'?!What the hell is wrong with me?! It must be the eggs. I thought they tasted funny..Or maybe I'm under a charm of some sort...Or-" Harry was interrupted from listing possible reasons why he might think Malfoy good-looking by Hermione and Ron telling him that they would be late for Potions if he did'nt get a move on. Moving automatically, he grabbed his bag and followed them towards the dungeons.  
  
"You alright, mate?" asked Ron when they were almost to Proffesor Snape's classrom. "You look a little pale and you're being awfully quiet."  
  
Harry smiled forcibly and was about to answer when he heard a drawling voice behind him that could only belong to one person. The Trio turned around in what they thought was the empty hallway to face the only person that teasing voice could belong to: Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, what's wrong, Scar-head? Is Potty a wee bit sad?" Draco Malfoy mocked, but Harry noticed that his voice lacked the venom it usually held. Nonetheless, his loyal but daft cronies Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron hissed through his teeth at the platinum blonde boy, taking a threatening step toward him. Hermione grabbed onto his sleeve gently. "Ron, don't. He's not worth it."  
  
Malfoy smirked at Ron, a look of amusement on his handsome face. "Oh, look, Weasel's whipped. What's wrong, afraid to upset your know-it-all girlfriend? Whipped by a bossy Mudblood, will wonders never cease." Malfoy's dogs obediently snickered at their master's witty retorts.  
  
"Sod off,you useless prat." Harry spat, taking two steps toward him, daring him to say anything. Malfoy took that dare, stepping forward so that only a foot of space was between them.  
  
"Make me, Muggle-raised trash." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Seething, Harry retorted, "Ferret Filth." Without noticing he moved forward again , leaving only about six inches of breathing room between the two seekers.   
  
"Neglected orphan." Malfoy retorted, ignoring Peeves' (who seemingly came out of nowhere) snorts of laughter. The trouble-making poltergiest was hovering above them, watching the exchange with detached interest. No one noticed the mischevious smile that creeped along his lips, but if anyone did, they surely would have known something was up. Indeed something was up. A prank was forming in that devious little mind of his.  
  
'Neglected orphan.' The words echoed in Harry's mind, his green eyes yet again staring into the silver orbs of the Slytherin prefect. That last one kinda stung and Draco knew it, though, surprisingly enough, he actually did'nt seem as happy at hurting Harry as the boy in question would have thought.  
  
  
  
Just as Harry fixed his mouth to respond, he felt something push his back, heard maniacal laughter from Peeves, and felt his lips roughly bruising Draco Malfoy's. It was as if time stopped; all he felt was the softness of Draco Mafoy's lips on his and how much he liked it. Unaware or uncaring of the bewildered stares of their friends, they both leaned into the kiss, eyes closing, enjoying the sensation and raw passion that is kissing the enemy.  
  
Hermione and Ron stared dumfounded at the sight before them, shocked beyond therapeutic repair. They had the distinct impression that the two Quidditch players had forgotten that they had a small audience. Crabbe and Goyle, being the slow dunderheads that they were, would'nt realize what happened until some time tommorow night.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were seemingly devouring each others' faces, moans being heard over the shocked silence. If either one had been in their right mind, they would've pulled away, but as soon as they felt their lips touching, all rational thought had left them.   
  
Still sucking faces, the kiss felt better to Harry then even the beating of the snitch's golden wings against his palm. Judging from the moans that were escaping his lips, Draco felt the same way.  
  
The sound of heavy footsteps knocking the two boys out of their lust-induced trance, they quickly pulled apart. Gasping for much needed air, they stared at each other, the realization of what they had both been doing just a few seconds before, dawning on them. Harry opened his mouth to say something, thought of nothing, and closed it.  
  
"What do you think yer doing, ya' filthy little ingrates! Get to class! If I catch you out lingering in the halls again, I'll have ya' hanging by yer thumbs in the dungeons before ya knew what'd hit yer!"   
  
The angry voice of Mr.Filch was heard beside them. Without another word, the students continued on to Potions, Draco and his dogs putting a few halls between them, the dream team walking slowly. Hermione and Ron walked silently alongside Harry. Neither said a word, but an unasked and unaswered question lingered in the air: "What the hell just happned here?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Ooh, good one, Peeves! Cliff-hanger, I know, but it seemed like such a perfect place to end it. Plus, it's late and I'm kinda tired. Anyway, I have already finished the next two chapters, and I'll post the next one once I get atleast 5 good reviews. 


	2. Sexual Tension

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kissing The Enemy   
  
by SilentShadow007  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: You like me! You really like me! 7 reviews in one day! This pleases me. ^_^ Anway, I got on my computer, saw the reviews, and as promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry sat at his potions table next to his partner, Neville, having finally made it to Potions class. Of course, Snape had took about 60 points from Gryffindor (20 for each of them) for them being late (of course, he took none from Slytherin) as was expected, but Harry did'nt really care. Although not a word was spoken between the three Gryffindors on their way to potions class Harry knew they were confused, and to be honest, so was he. He was fully aware that he had frenched Dra-Malfoy no less than an hour ago, and that he enjoyed it. He was also aware that he was'nt the only one liking it; he had heard the strange sounds that had came from Dra-Malfoy's mouth. And he was definately aware of the pair of silver eyes staring holes into his back at that very moment.  
  
'Dammit.' Harry thought miserably. 'Why won't he stop looking at me?'  
  
'Maybe because you just played a game of tonsel hockey with him' said the evil little voice in the back of his head.  
  
'Shut up! It's not like he exactly pushed me away!' thought Harry.  
  
'It's not like you pushed him away either.' said the evil little voice again, with a smug tone in his voice.  
  
The raven-haired boy sighed as he distractedly added newt legs into the Shrinking Solution that him and Neville were currently working on. That evil little voice had a point, Harry thought, looking behind and into the eyes of the golden-haired Sytherin who now occupied-or rather haunted- his mind.  
  
Draco did'nt look away, as Harry thought he would. The Slytherin seeker just stared at him, lust-or was that love, who can tell?- apparent in those silvery eyes of his. A possessive smirk that said 'I always get what I want, and I want you' graced his handsome features. Harry, slightly turned on, turned back around in his seat.He had to admit that the prefect was one sexy beast. He was having a hard time not going over there,ripping his clothes off, and ravishing him right there on the potions table. How he wanted to have his way with him, doing things unthinkable and unspeakable, not to mention-  
  
'Woah! Back that train up, Sparky!*' Harry thought. 'Since when was I gay? And even if I was gay, since when did I want to-'  
  
Harry's perverted train of thought was interrupted as he noticed him and Neville's cauldron boiling over, the orange potion-which was supposed to be a greenish blue- spilling all over the table and Neville's hands, which stared to glow an ugly purple colour.  
  
Before he knew what was going on, Snape had swept over, angry as hell, and with a flick of his wand, muttered a spell that quickly made the ruined potion vanish from the table.  
  
"Potter! Longbottom! Can you stupid Gryffindors not even manage to brew the simplest of potions?!" Snape yelled at them angriliy. Neville cowered in fright, as Harry looked on, used to the proffesor's little tirades.  
  
Looking at the table and noticing the jar of open newt legs on Harry's side, Snape started anew.  
  
"Newt legs?! NEWT LEGS?! Tell me, Potter, where on the ingredient list does it say to add newt legs?!" Snape yelled at him, his pale face purpling slightly. Harry said nothing, just looked down at the floor, slightly ashamed at the stupid mistake that was caused because of his mind being on Draco.  
  
"That's it! 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape continued to yell. Harry gasped slightly. The potions master seemed to be in an especially bad mood today.  
  
"You will serve detention with me, Potter, after dinner for a month, starting tonight!" He looked to Neville, who was still cowering in fright, purple hands and all. He then looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Granger! Escort Longbottom to the hospital wing!" As Hermione nodded, Snape once again looked over at the frightened Neville, an unsympathetic sneer plastered on his pale face.   
  
"Your punishment will be the same as Potters, but it will begin as soon as you are realeased from the hospital wing! A zero on your so-called potion, for both of you!" With those few 'choice words', Snape stalked over to his desk and continued grading papers, as Hermione, who had already finshed her potion with Ron, gently lead Neville out of the potions classroom, doing her best to comfort the poor boy.  
  
Harry had began cleaning up the ingredients when he felt a body, Draco's body to be exact, go past him and to Snape's desk. As Draco delivered his finshed potion, Harry breifly heard him say something to Proffesor Snape about coming back after dinner to work on his homework in a quiet place. Confused though he was, Snape could'nt turn down his favorite student, and agreed.  
  
Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, as he sat down in his seat. What the hell was Malfoy up to? Before he could attempt to answer his own question, he noticed Draco heading back towards his table behind Harry. Their eyes met for the umpteenth time that day, and as Draco passed him, he looked Harry straight in his mesmerizing eyes, put on that same sexy lust-or love-filled smirk and nonchalantly threw something into Harry's lap, his hand brushing Harry's shoulder as he passed.   
  
As Draco made his way back to his seat, a blushing Harry opened the crumpled piece of parchment and read over the sentence scibbled there:  
  
'I want you and I'll have you, Harry.'  
  
Harry felt more blood rise into his cheeks, and he was sure he was blushing even brighter. He did'nt need to look behind him to know that Draco-his Draco?- was wearing that same sexy smirk that he now realized was reserved for him and him only.  
  
For the first time in the 5 years he had already spent at Hogwarts, Harry was actually looking forward to detention with Snape.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I read the expression, "Back that train up, Sparky!" in a HP fanfic, put I don't remember which. If it was yours, please tell me and I'll give you the due credit. As always, review; it makes me happy! I'll post the next chapter when I get...hmmm...how's 7 good reviews sound to you? Also, I hope Snape was in character. I tried me bestest. ^_^ 


	3. Tease

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kissing The Enemy   
  
by SilentShadow007  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, J.K. Rowling does. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I feel so loved! ^_^ Since this is my first Harry Potter fic, my first slash fic, and my first Harry/Draco fic, I was quite suprised at all the love. I'm not complaining though. My two best friends read this and they started cracking up at all the lustfulness. I don't know, we're weird. ^_^ Also, feel free to read my Valentine's day Hermione/Snape fic. It should be up soon. Warning: This chapter contains excessive winking. Do not read if you are offended by the action of blinking only one eye at someone. Also contains excessive use of the word 'lust'. Do not read if you are offended by me using the word 'lust' a lot.  
  
Responses to reviewers:   
  
To DemonQween: Harry is looking forward to detention because Draco would be there. Remember when Draco went up to Snape's desk and Harry heard him saying something about working on his homework in the potions room after dinner because it's quiet there.   
  
To AzureLuna: Thanks for the compliments. Um, I feel kinda stupid asking this, but a beta is someone who proofreads your fanfics, right? If so, I'd like for you to be my beta. Me being the silent shadow that I am, I don't have one. Email me. ^_^  
  
To Yana5: Hmm...Draco chasing Harry. Not a bad idea. Don't worry, there'll be some of that. Good idea!  
  
To Ravenfrog: Yes, this is my first H/D, as I stated in the author's note above. Thank you, I do try to keep them in character. ^_^  
  
On with the fanfic!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
During dinner all Harry could think about was the fact that Draco was directing his lust-filled gaze at him. He occasionally looked up at him to find that sexy possesive smirk on his face. Because of that, Harry did'nt pay much attention to anything else. Not that there was much else to pay attention to. It seemed as if Hermione and Ron had made some secret vow not to bring up the kiss until Harry did. The raven-haired boy scoffed. Hermione probably talked Ron into it. Well, that was just fine with Harry. 'What was there to talk about, really?' thought Harry. 'I snogged Malfoy. Malfoy snogged me back. I liked it. Malfoy liked it. We want to do more. It's just that simple.' Little did Harry know that it would not be "just that simple". Every action has a consequence, and this was no exception.  
  
Looking up into Draco's eyes again, Harry blushed at what he saw and looked away. A look of pure animalistic hungry lust covered Draco's usually cold exterior. A look that made Harry's insides shiver. He had never recieved a look such as that before, if you did'nt count that drama queen Cho.  
  
Cho. Harry snickered to himself. Perhaps she was the resason he went gay in the first place.  
  
'Remind me to thank her.' Harry thought amusedly. He decided to sneak another glance at the Slytherin who was currently the objest of his affection. The boy who lived saw Draco sexily wink at him, making him squirm in excitement.  
  
'Well, two can play that game.' Harry thought. He licked his lips seductively at Draco in such a way that made the Slytherin want to go and do the job for him. Now it was Draco's turn to blush. Harry had no idea how that one simple action of moistening his lips drove the other boy wild inside.  
  
While Draco was trying to regain his composure, Harry took that time to admire how cute the prefect was when he blushed.  
  
Having enough of this teasing, and since dinner was practically over with anyway, Harry mumbled an excuse about his detention to Hermione and Ron, and left the Great Hall, but not before winking at Draco first. Five minutes later, the other boy follwed suit.  
  
As Harry was walking slowly toward the dungeons, he felt a hand roughly grab his arm and gently pin him against the stone wall of the empty corridor. He smiled. 'Hmm, I wonder who this could be?' Harry thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
"Hello, Draco. What a pleasant surprise." he said to the boy-no, man- in front of him. Even in the dim light he could see the sexy smirk his soon-to-be lover wore.  
  
"Oh, so it's 'Draco' now?" the Slytherin seeker asked, putting his arms languidly around Harry's waist. Harry's hands moved to behind Draco's head, where his delicate fingers began to play in his lover's hair, which had grown a bit. Draco shivered at his gentle, loving touch.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Draco. You called me Harry in your note, so it's only fair that I call you Draco." Harry said lazily as Draco shivered at the sound of his name, and buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck. He inhaled his original scent deeply. He loved the way his name sounded coming out of Harry's mouth. 'Draco'. He'd said it like a sexy purr that drove him wild.  
  
Harry moaned at the feel of Draco's mouth against his neck, covering it with little kisses. Draco reveled in every broken moan that had escaped his lover's mouth.  
  
Though in heaven he was, Harry reluctantly gently pushed Draco off, forcing himself to resist his sexy advances. Now was not the time.   
  
Draco looked at him in slightly hurt confusion.  
  
"I have to get to detention." Harry told him, mending Draco's slightly hurt feelings, while trying to regain his composure.  
  
A look of understanding crossed Draco's face, and he captured Harry in one last passion-filled kiss before pulling away, smirking at him.  
  
"I'll see you there, Harry." Draco leaned closer so that he could whisper in the other man's ear.   
  
"My Harry.Mine." he said softly, warm breath tickling Harry's ear. Draco kissed the area below his ear affectinately. As if to emphasis his point, he then reached down and momentarily squeezed Harry's arse, smirking at the excited gasp that he had pulled from him. He was so cute when he was flustered.  
  
Draco stepped back, heading down the way from which he had come, giving Harry one more wink and smirk before he had left.  
  
'My Harry.' The words echoed in Harry's head as he walked towards the dungeons. He had almost fainted at the way his name sounded coming out of his (yes, his) Draco's mouth. And that affectionate little kiss did not help him regain his composure in the slightest.  
  
'That tease.' Harry thought dreamily, as he got closer to Snape's classroom. He was walking hurriedly so that he could arrive before Draco. He knew they both would've prefered to walk with one another, but them arriving together would've looked far too suspicious.  
  
'Damn him for getting me all hot and bothered before my detention. Now it'll take me twice as long as usually to clean out the cauldrons, due to lack of concentration due to my little encounter earlier. Not to mention he'll be watching me the whole time. Homework my ass." Harry cursed him half-heartedly, then smiled. He had enjoyed that little encounter. Especially that little arse-squeeze he had snuck in.   
  
'I'll have to punish him later for that. If he wants me, he'll have to work for it.' Harry thought, a lustful smirk pulling at his lips. He was looking forward to what would happen after the detention. That was when the real fun would start.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I hoped you liked this chapter. I will update when I finish the next one. When will I finish the next one? I make no promises. Also, I'll try to add more humor. 


	4. Detention was never so much fun

Kissing The Enemy  
  
by SilentShadow007  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's chraracters, J.K. Rowling does. I make no profits from fanfiction if you don't count the warm feeling I get inside from reviews. Don't sue, I'm poorer than an 11th Weasley child. Just kidding, but I still don't have any money. Seriously, I spent my allowance on some new books. Seriously, I have the receipt to prove it.   
  
Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 4. I was busy writing my Snape/Hermione V-Day fic, Ice Cold Candy Hearts (shameless plug), but here it is. Sorry for making you wait so long. Also, thank you to all who reviewed. ^_^ I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for taking so long. I think I failed.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains excessive smirking. If you are offended by the action of turning up the corner of your mouth in a half smile, and keeping your eyebrows low at the same time, therefor smirking, then perhaps you should not read this chapter.   
  
In this chapter: Teasing (or is that whore-y?) and blushing (does he ever stop turning red in this fic? Occasionally, yes.) Harry, romantic (well, kinda) and protective Draco, another little note, power struggle, and a bit of fluff here and there.  
  
Response to reviews:   
  
To airy*: Because gay Harry is so much more fun to write about. ^_^ So is gay Dr. Aco (my new nick name for Draco).   
  
To Mrs. Professor Lupin (Mrs.? You wish. ~_~): *gets very defensive* If my fanfic is so "stupid" and "wrong" then why are you reading it anway? Do you dislike slash? Because if so, stop reading now because there's a lot coming up.   
  
Thanks to my "evil" beta, Becca! Thankies!!! ^_^  
  
On with the fic!   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Boy Who Lived was currently the boy scrubbing cauldrons at the back of the potions classroom, just as Snape had ordered him to no more that 15 minutes ago. Harry was scrubbing the same spot over and over again for the last 15 minutes, anxiously awaiting Draco's arrival.   
  
"Mr.Potter, I think that cauldron is clean enough. Care to move on to the next?" Snape spat sarcastically, not even bothering to look up from his grading of third-year essays.   
  
Harry nodded and switched to another cauldron, sighing quietly to himself. He didn't get why he couldn't just use magic to to clean up all this mess.   
  
'Of course, then I'd be happier, and Snape wouldn't want that.' he thought sarcastically, scrubbing vigorously at a greenish goo on the bottom of the black standard pewter cauldron.   
  
The sound of the door creaking open turned Harry's attention towards the front of the classroom, where there stood his platinum-blonde vision of pure beauty.   
  
The 'vision of pure beauty'- Draco, turned to smirk at him momentarily before turning to Professor Snape, who nodded at him. "Mister Malfoy, feel free to take a seat where ever you please and get started." Draco amusedly thought of going and sitting in Harry's lap, which is where he truly wanted to sit, but decided against it, not wanting to cause his Head Of House heart problems.   
  
"Of course, Professor." Draco said, turning to wink at Harry quickly before taking a seat at the table he usually sat at during potions, which just happened to be at the back of class, very close to where Harry was cleaning. Snape spared a strange glance at his favorite student, but said nothing about the matter.   
  
Meanwhile, the golden boy was blushing a slight pink at the fact that the object of his desire was a mere few feet away. Harry blushed even deeper and scrubbed the cauldron even harder, trying in vain to distract himself from his rather inappropriate thoughts concerning Draco and his after detention activities.   
  
A few tables away, taking sneaking glances at Harry, it was obvious that the Slytherin was enjoying Harry's nervous discomfort. He snuck another peek at Harry from the corner of his eye, and as if he had sensed silver eyes on him, he started blushing like mad but didn't dare meet his lover's eyes. Draco merely smirked in perverse pleasure.   
  
"Mister Malfoy," the two boys looked up to see Snape stand up and look pointedly at the Slytherin prefect that he favored so much. "I have some bussiness to attened to. Make sure Potter cleans the cauldrons. I shall return shortly." The potions master stalked out of the classroom, leaving the two 16-year-olds alone and unattended.   
  
Draco smirked and walked over to the ever-nervous Harry. 'Seriously, Potter, calm down, I'm not gonna bloody bite...too hard.' he thought.  
  
"Well, Potter, what do you know? I'm in charge now. And will you look at that?" Draco looked to the cauldron Harry had just finished cleaning.   
  
"If I'm not mistaken, which I highly doubt, you missed a spot." Harry looked closely at the cauldron. He smiled slightly; it was spotless. He looked to Draco, who only smirked at him.   
  
'Oh, I know just what you're playing at, Draco.' the raven-haired 16-year-old thought. Now it was his turn to smirk.   
  
Harry stood up and looked up at Draco, who was a few good inches taller than him. He put on a look of mock confusion.   
  
"Really now? I don't see it, Malfoy." This only made Draco smirk wider.   
  
"Well, maybe you should clean your glasses, because it's there. Since I'm in charge, I'll have to punish you for your mistake." Draco said as he backed Harry into the stone wall at the back of the classroom and breathed into his ear.   
  
"And that's Mister Malfoy to you, Potter." Harry got weak in the knees as Draco nibbled on his ear lobe. He moaned, but quickly cursed himself for it. Damn it, he was supposed to be the one doing the punishing.   
  
As Draco started to move to his neck, Harry grabbed his shoulders and the next thing old blondie knew *he* was the one against the cold stone wall. Harry was looking at him with a particularly evil smirk. Wait a second! He recognized that smirk! From his mirror! Damn it, that was *his* smirk! His own trademark sexy smirk was being used against him. Harry saw Draco smirk right back at him.  
  
Despite the temporary theft of his smirk, Draco was still kinda turned on. Naughty Slytherins.   
  
Harry gently brushed his lips against Draco's but pulled away before the prefect even knew Harry's lips had been there.   
  
Draco, rather aggressively, tried to grab Harry's head so he could show the Gyffindor what it meant to truly be kissed, but Harry pulled away.   
  
Smirking, he looked Draco right in the eye. Draco looked back; how could he not, they were so close together they could feel one another's breath. Mmm...minty.   
  
"You're wrong, Draco." Harry said simply, that damned smirk never leaving his angular face.   
  
"'Bout what?" Draco breathed out quietly, afraid that if he spoke too loudly the spell that was cast over them would be broken. Harry's smirk only widened.   
  
"I'm in charge here." he said, leaning forward and brushing the Slytherin's lips in his own, and preceded to kiss Draco like the slimy git had never been kissed before.   
  
A few minutes later Harry pulled away, giving them some much-needed air. He instead nibbled at Draco's neck vigorously, reaching down to squeeze his silver-eyed lover's arse rather roughly.   
  
Draco gasped quite loudly, and he could feel Harry's smirk against his pale neck. His green-eyed beauty came up to face him, smirking very sexily, in Draco's opinion. To anyone else, Harry would look very creepy with that look on his face.   
  
"What was that, Draco?" he asked, looking at him closely, mocking him silently.   
  
"Nothing, Potter." Draco spat out, with so little venom in his words that Harry almost laughed aloud (keyword here: almost). *Somebody* was going soft. Or, perhaps, that was just the way Harry made him: one big softie.   
  
"Oh, so it's Potter, now? And was that a gasp I pulled from you? I must say, it sounded quite unlike you;rather loud." Harry gently teased, eyes glittering with mischeif.   
  
"Quit it, *Harry*." said Draco, blushing slightly as Harry tickled his arse lovingly. The-boy-who-was-famous-for-doing-something-he-couldn't-even-remember reached down and grabbed Draco's...ahem, naughty bit. A gasp similar to his previous one emitted from Draco's mouth as Harry held *it* firmly, before letting go to look teasingly at Draco's flushed face.   
  
"'Quit it?' Whatever you say, Draco." Harry smirked tauntingly at him one last time before walking back over to where he was previously. He sat down and continued to clean the cauldrons, humming to himself.   
  
Draco stood there for a moment later, still in shock at what Harry had done, and even more suprised that Harry had left him hanging like that. Trying his best to regain his Malfoy composure, he walked over to his desk, scribbled down another note to Harry (twas his nature to write when he felt he could'nt talk), and threw it over to him right before Snape walked in. The hooked-nose man walked over to his desk and sat down, then looked at Draco expectantly. "Did Potter behave himself, Mister Malfoy?" he asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
Draco smirked openly. "Oh, not at all, Professor. He was very naughty indeed, did'nt clean a single cauldron." Well, that was partly true. Snape did'nt need to know exactly what Harry had done in his absence.   
  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor." Snape said, inwardly happy to have a reason-any reason- to take points from Gryffindor. "Stop slacking and get to work, Potter, or it'll be another 30 points." As The Greasy Git turned back to his papers, Harry quietly unfolded the parchment in his palm. He read it two times over:   
  
Harry-   
  
Naughty, Harry. Naughty you are. I never knew you could be so bad. I like you even more when you're fiesty like that. Of course, don't think I won't pay you back for getting me all turned on and then leaving me for your own amusement.   
  
-Draco   
  
Harry blushed a bit and quickly tried to hide it, but Draco noticed the pink color of his cheeks and smirked, clearly satisfied. He had the upper hand again, just as a Malfoy always should.   
  
Still smirking, he stood abruptly and walked over to the front of the classroom to face Snape.   
  
"Thank you for letting me do my homework in your classroom, Professor." Draco tried to resist the urge to chuckle. Too bad he didn't get a chance to do Harry yet.   
  
"I presume you're done then?" said Snape, apparently too busy to look up. Well, excuse me.   
  
'Not completly done,thanks to Harry.' Draco thought amusedly of how the green-eyes monster (Harry) had left him hanging. Now the moment was over.   
  
Draco nodded at Snape. "Yes, sir."   
  
"You may go, then." Snape went back to grading all those damn papers again (how many students does he have???), and Draco chanced a quick wink at Harry, who blushed and looked away, much to Draco's amusement, before exiting the classroom.   
  
Harry angrily blushed deeper. He knew Draco just loved to torment him with those damn winks. He ignored the dirty thoughts of "punishment" running through his head, and continued scrubbing cauldrons.   
  
An hour and about 11 cauldrons later, his detention was over. The golden boy was walking down the empty corridor (these corridors, why are they always desserted?) when he almost had a heart attack when he felt a hand slip into his own. He looked to his left, and relaxed when he saw it was only Draco. For a minute there, he had thought it was a death eater coming to get revenge, but laughed inwardly at the thought when he realized that there was no way a death eater would sneak up on him and hold his hand.   
  
Harry looked to Draco who had fallen in step beside him. "Well, it's about time. I've been standing out here for atleast an hour." Draco said.  
  
Touched, Harry smiled. "Thanks for waiting, then."   
  
Draco only grunted and lightly squeezed his hand in response, his equivelent of 'You're welcome'.  
  
"Why did you wait, anyway?" Harry asked interestedly.  
  
Draco shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but failing miserably. "I had nothing better to do."  
  
"Hmm-mm." Harry said, smiling slightly. Riiight.  
  
"Plus, I, um, wanted to walk you to your dorm, well, not *to* your dorm, but as far as I can go without being, you know, seen. It can be, uh, dangerous in these halls, wanna make sure no one tries to jump your bones. That's my job." Draco stuttered out, uncharacteristically blushing slightly.  
  
Harry smiled at him. "Well, thank you. How very kind of you, Draco."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Draco mumbled, as Harry just continued to smile annoyingly, but oh-so-cutely, at him.  
  
Finally, they reached the corridor where they had to go their separate ways.  
  
"Well, this is my stop. I'll see 'ya tommorow, then, I guess." Harry said, smiling one last time before he turned to go.  
  
Before he could leave, Harry felt a hand grab his arm and pin him against the stone wall of the corridor. He felt lips meet his own, and he eagerly deepened the kiss. He gasped into Draco's mouth when he felt the other man's hand briefly grab his you-know-what, light as a feather, and disappear faster than Gryffindor house points in double potions with the Slytherins.  
  
Just as they were really getting somewhere, Draco pulled away to lean towards Harry's ear.   
  
"Now who's in charge?" Breathlessly, Harry involuntarily shivered as warm breath hit his ear. Draco's smirk only widened as he pulled away.  
  
"Good night, Harry. Do sleep well." And with that, Draco walked off towards the Slytherin common room, leaving a very hot and bothered Harry hanging for the second time that day.  
  
Trying to steady his furiously beating heart, Harry eventually continued walking towards the Gryffindor common room and to the house potrait, not noticing a pair of silver eyes following his every movement, making sure no harm could befall his beloved green-eyed angel.  
  
The Boy Who Lived entered the Gryffindor common room, potrait swinging shut behind him. Apparently satisfied, the owner of the pair of silver eyes smirked to himself as he headed towards his own prefect dorm.   
  
"Get some sleep, Harry. You're going to need it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Um, I'm not sure, really. But one thing I do know is that there is a very emotional chapter coming up that deals with some serious revelations and trechery lurking. That might be next. Yes, I think so.  
  
I'll try to make the next chapter a long one, but I make no promises (as always).  
  
Author's Note: Done. Finally. Well, what did you think? Please review. I'm already almost half-way done with the next chapter, so expect that soon. Also, I'm planning to put Harry and Draco in a Quidditch match. Who do you think I should have catch the snitch? Um, another question: Does Draco know about The Order and Sirius' alleged "death"? Been a while since I read the 5th book, please help me out. ~SilentShadow007 aka Venomtongue~ 


	5. Shut up and hold me

Kissing The Enemy  
  
By SilentShadow007  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of it's characters, J.K. Rowling does. I make no profit from fanfiction, ask anybody. Go ahead. Ask.  
  
Author's Note: Finally! Here it is! Chapter 5! Thanks for all of the reviews, they make me happy. ^_^ I wrote this at around 4 in the morning, thanks to my inability to get back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night. Go ahead, thank inability for this chapter. And also my School Of Rock soundtrack. They're waiting. ^_^  
  
Warning: This chapter contains a bit of fluff, and a lot of use of the nick name "green-eyed angel". I know, so much fluff and corniness, eww.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains a crap load of sap. Beward, sap-haters.  
  
In This Chapter: Nightmares, suspicious best friends, a dash of angst, hugging, and all that crappy romantic jazz. Upset Harry, and we see a new side to our favorite Slytherin, a rather cute loving Draco. Awwww. Anyway, just a lot of mush.  
  
Response to some reviews:  
  
To Yana5:  
  
You'll find out soon enough. MWAHAHAHA!! Just not in this chapter. ^_^  
  
To Alyanah:  
  
I had the exact same idea. Great minds think alike! ^_^ I know what you mean, if my mum read this...*shudders*  
  
To Mark Lowland:  
  
I tried to e-mail a response, but your addy did not work. Anyway, you call the first chapter porn? Believe you me, there is much worse stuff out there. You mentioned that you would like this better if it were Harry and Hermione. Yeah, I'll get right on that. ~_~;;  
  
To Duo7109 :  
  
Exact same idea that me and my friend had! It seems we're all on the same page here. ^_^  
  
On with the fic!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, still very upset about the nightmare he had just woken up from. It was the recurring one about Sirius. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to re-live his god father's death again. The real time it had happened was bad enough.  
  
"You ok, Harry?" Hermione asked him as he sat down at the Gryffindor house table, his appearance more disheveled than usual.  
  
"I'm fine. Or atleast, I will be once I eat something. This looks good." Harry grinned half heartedly and started eating his breakfast,trying in vain to change the subject to food.  
  
"Are you sure, Harry?" Ron lowered his voice so only the trio could hear him. "I heard you muttering and whimpering in your sleep last night. Are you sure everything's fine?" Ron and Hermione fixed him with worried eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, guys. Just a little nightmare. I can't even remember what it was about." Harry lied, wishing that he wasn't. He'd do almost anything not to have to remember or re-live the immense pain he had to feel every time Sirius died in his dreams. "Really, I'm fine." Harry tried to ease their troubled hearts by continuing to "cheerfully" eat his breakfast. Hermione and Ron still looked uneasy, but they nodded and smiled anyway.  
  
"Ok, Harry. But, if you need to talk, we're here for you, you know that, right mate?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Harry. If something's bothering you, we wanna know about it, ok? We just want to help."   
  
Harry nodded, although he was quite sick of people fussing over him all the time, constantly walking on egg shells as if he was so fragile that he'd crack if you so much as looked at him the wrong way.  
  
"I know. Thanks." They smiled at him, then went back to their breakfast as Ron decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, Harry, excited about the Quiddtich match? First one of the season. The first one since that bitch Umbridge-"('Ron!' went Hermione at this point at her sometimes dirty-mouthed boyfriend, but not with as much vigor as usual. She wasn't exactly fond of Umbridge herself)" banned you last year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ready to kick some slimey Slytherin butt, Harry?" Harry smiled forcefully, Quidditch being the last thing on his mind right now. Ron only smiled and continued, a mishevious glint in his eye. "I can't wait for you to get back at Malfoy for tryng to dock house points from us last year."   
  
At the mention of Draco's surname, Harry blushed slightly, his change in color not going unnoticed by Ron and Hermione. The ginger haired boy was positively itching to say something about the kiss, but his girlfriend and her women's intuition warned him not to. 'Harry will talk to us about it when he's ready,' she had said,'don't push him.'  
  
Hermione shot Ron a significant look, telling him without words to change the subject away from Draco Malfoy, which he then did. Too bad Harry wasn't really listening. He had more important things on his mind, for instance, when was Draco gonna stop staring at him like that?   
  
Harry looked up again to see Draco still gazing intently at him with a look on his face that wasn't hatred, not even lust, but, Merlin, was that genuine concern for another human being besides himself?? And was that 'genuine concern' directed at Harry Potter of all people??  
  
Ron and Hermione noticed the two seekers locked eyes and shot Harry inquiring glances, all of which were ignored. Finally, Harry blushing like mad again, looked away and continued his breakfast and said nothing. His two best friends decided wisely not to pry.  
  
Still, they couldn't help but feel a little confused. I mean, Draco Malfoy, head bastard of Slytherin house was shooting looks not of deep-seeded and exteme hate and utmost loathing, but of genuine concern, to the point of almost looking worried, at The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter! Draco Malfoy concerned about Harry Potter, the boy who landed his father in Azkaban! The boy he supposedly couldn't stand! Harry Potter! Harry bloody Potter! To be quite frank, Ron and Hermione were a bit frightened.  
  
"Um, you guys, I'm gonna head off early. Go for a little walk around the castle. You know, to clear my head. See you in Herbology." Without giving them a chance to offer to accompany him, he walked out of the Great Hall. No more than two minutes later, Draco Malfoy followed suit, still looking "worried", to Ron and Hemrione's utter curiosity. They let it be, thought, and continued to eat their breakfast. Whatever was going on, they were sure Harry could handle himself.   
  
Meanwhile, Harry was walking down an empty corridor (are there no other people in this school??) and into a dark, empty, abandoned classroom, the one he usually occupied when he need to think. Luna's words about the voices beyond the veil echoed in his mixed up head, as a Slytherin prefect quickly and quietly slipped in unnoticed.  
  
Draco silently walked towards Harry, who was standing near the window looking out at the Quidditch pitch below them. He reached his hand out and touched the other man's shoulder lightly. Harry jumped slightly and turned around to face whoever was stalking him. When he saw Draco, he relaxed a bit, but the blonde haired Slytherin had the exact opposite reaction.  
  
What Draco saw made his stomach flip over, and added to his secret worried panic. Harry's eyes were red and watery, full of tears he would not allow himself to shed. He looked positively awful, like he hadn't gotten anywhere near enough sleep. Draco felt none of the glee he would've felt years ago if he saw Harry Potter sad. No, this time the only thing he felt was concern, and desperate eagerness to fix whatever was making his green-eyed angel this unhappy, which is kind of weird, considering he usually was the one wanting to inflict the pain, not get rid of it. I suppose there's a first time for everything, after all, miracles do happen.  
  
"Harry?" He spoke softly, stroking the other man's cheek lovingly. He felt a pang and something pull roughly at his heart strings when he felt a warm tear touch his finger. His angel was crying.  
  
Not knowing what had come over him (he surely wasn't the hugging type), he pulled Harry into a tight embrace. As he felt his robes dampen at his angel's silent tears, he wanted nothing more than to do whatever was neccessary to stop Harry's pain, and the resulting one in his heart.  
  
Draco tenderly lead Harry over to a nearby navy blue couch (don't ask me how *that* got there) and they both sat down, Draco lovingly stroking Harry's back as they did so.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked quietly. Harry sniffed, his body still shaking from nearly inaudible sobs. Seeing Harry like this made Draco want to go rip out the heart of whoever dared to cause his sweet, innocent, beautiful angel this much pain. At the very least, he wanted to take Harry's hurt and feel it for him, as long as it meant his Golden Boy could be happy. Draco didn't have time to ponder just when he had started caring (towards Harry, of all people), when he heard his green-eyed angel start to say something.  
  
"It-it's nothing. Just a-a little nightmare. No big d-deal." Harry managed to get out, pulling away from Draco's warm embrace and immidiately missing the warmth and comfort of the Slytherin prefect's strong arms around him.  
  
Harry wiped his face, embarrassed at falling apart in front of his vision of beauty. and tried to collect himself. He looked away, towards a spot on the wall, anything, to ignore Draco's intense gray eyes fixed on him. The Slytherin seeker reached over and held Harry's head in his hands, forcing the Golden Boy to look him in the eye.  
  
"Harry Potter, don't you lie to me. Do you really think I'm daft or something? I know something's the matter, and I'm not leaving here until you tell me what it is." he said firmly. Harry went on the defensive.  
  
"What do you care? You never used to." he spat, instantly wishing that he could grab the word out of the air and shove them back into his trembling mouth, never to be said again. Draco felt a little hurt at his words, not that he'd let that show, and let go of Harry's head, turning away from him to hide the look of hurt on his face.  
  
"You know I do, Harry." he whispered to the air in front of him, not wanting to meet peircing green eyes. Harry's face softened considerably, and he scooted over closer to Draco, hugging him tightly from behind. He stiffened, but eventually relaxed as he felt Harry's breath on his back.  
  
"I know you do. I'm sorry." he said into Draco's lean back, closing his eyes and tightening his hold lovingly, asking wordlessly for his forgiveness.  
  
Draco said nothing, only turned around and held Harry, inhaling the scent of his hair deeply. Like new brooms in autumn he smells.  
  
"It's ok. I understand. You gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Harry remained silent and screwed his eyes shut as he hugged Draco tighter. In return, the Slytherin prefect kissed the top of his messy head softly, not knowing that that one act of love and affection made Harry feel so much better. He had never seen this side to Draco before, never even knew it was there, but know that he was experiencing it, he rather liked it.  
  
"Is it Sirius?" Draco asked, voice soft and quiet with caution.   
  
At the sound of his seemingly deceased god father's name he stiffened slightly, then relaxed again when Draco once again kissed his messy black hair. He didn't know what it was about Draco and his kisses, but they always seemed to put him at ease.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked quietly. Draco smiled slightly against Harry's hair, sending a shiver down the Gryffindor's spine.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy. I know everything." Harry couldn't bring himself to smile. Draco continued. "My mother told me everything. Last summer."  
  
Harry nodded slightly. "I had another nightmare last night. About it happening again..." he said simply, the painful memories making it too hard to go on. He hugged Draco tighter, as if his very life depended on the two of them being as close as physically possible.   
  
Draco returned it full force, knowing that his green-eyed angel needed him right now, and refusing to let him down. He hugged Harry like The Boy Who Lived had so desperately needed to be hugged. He'd be damn if he let him suffer alone. Not while he was still around to feel some of the hurt for him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: Um, I have no idea. Maybe some controversy? Snogging? Quidditch? I don't know. We'll see.  
  
Author's Note: I hope that was decently long. I tried. I'll try to update sooner than usual. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you still liked this chapter, despite the shameless mush and fluff. Seriously, the sap is shameful. *hangs head in shame and disgrace* Please review, it makes me write faster! ^_^   
  
-SilentShadow007 aka VenomTongue 


	6. Of Idiocy, Manhandling, and Redemption

Kissing The Enemy  
  
By SilentShadow007  
  
Disclaimer: You know how it goes, I own nothing, nobody gets sued. The Harry Potter series and it's characters do not belong to me, I make no money from fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long! Thanks for all the nifty reviews! ^_^  
  
In this chapter: Realizations, awkwardness, embarrasment, avoidance, hurt!Draco, pissed-off!Draco, playful!Draco, Aww!How cute!He's so shy!Harry, stupid!Harry, brave!Harry, snogging, and the beginning of some serious controversy. Sorry, no Quidditch yet (which I'm dreading having to write). Oh yeah, and Harry blushes like mad a million times in this chapter. What else is new?  
  
Warning: Some cute scenes ahead. Well, I think they're cute.  
  
Response To Some Reviews:  
  
To Loard Becca: *blushes* Oh, stop it. *waves hand bashfully* You make me blush. 10 points to your house for flattering me. ^_^  
  
To Tora: Oh, where to start? "for your iofrmation draco likes her!!" Don't you mean you? We all know that your so-called "fic" is just some badly written fantasy of yours. And also, there's no better reason to dog someone's fanfic than for it being a piece of crap less than a paragraph long. Piss off, bitch.  
  
To Dyaan: Suggestions taken into account. Hope you like. ^_^  
  
To Mrs. Professor Lupin (again, you wish): Look, I don't like your attitude. Don't tell me what "better be good". I will do what I please with this fic, meaning I can have as much mush and fluff as I bloodly like.  
  
To Alyanah: You read my mind! *hurriedly puts finger to lips* Shh! Don't tell. How'd you know they get caught by Snape soon enough? That chappie is coming up sooner or later. 10 points to your house!  
  
To Snuffles: *blushes at the first part* Well, I do try. ^_^ Great suggestion, I had something like that in mind, but you gave me the beginning of an idea... 10 points to your house!  
  
To Yana5: Yeah, protective!Draco is cute. ^_^  
  
To Aly: Boo hoo, you think my story sucked and is stupid. Oh no, I don't want you to be mad at me, even though I don't even know you and could care less about you. If I'm a sicko because I like Draco/Harry, then I guess so are about 50 percent of true HP fans, such as myself. If anybody's a muggle fiend, it's you, because I doubt an average witch/wizard would be so narrow-minded and would wish for someone she doesn't even know to burn, just becuase she doesn't agree with the ship she wrote about. It's just a fanfic. You don't like the ship, don't read and get over it. Oh no, you'll never "tune in" to any of my stories again. I think I might cry, if by cry I mean laugh hysterically at your idiocy.  
  
To newbie SilentShadow006 (who happens to be one of my best friends): What what! Way to represent the STL, fo sho, dirty! -SilentShadow007 obviously not very good at this slang stuff ~_~  
  
Also, thanks to Jade Dawn (Here's another ^_^), Kiki (Here it is, the next, er, "issue".), Fishnet Fairy (Snog scene? Well, since you asked so nicely and used one of my favorite words, wicked...), Vanyel Ashkevron (You're welcome. ^_^), Dea Puella (very good indeed...), and Self Ignored (Who doesn't love some good ol', old fashioned sap every once in a while? I know I do!).  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ever since that incident when he had broken down in front of Draco, Harry had been avoiding the poor boy like the plague. He couldn't believe he had cried in front of Draco Malfoy. Not just quiet crying, but sobbing on his chest crying. Still, he couldn't believe Draco had even let him dampen his robes. He was still shocked that he had admitted he cared for him.   
  
Remembering Draco's heartfelt words made Harry subconsciously blush, and he prodded at his breakfast with his fork. It seemed that no matter what he tried to think about, his thoughts always seemed to find their way back to Draco. Draco and his piercing silver eyes. Draco and his strong arms. Draco and his sexy smirk...  
  
No! He couldn't do this! The first match of the Quiiditch season was tommorow, and if Gryffindor was going to clobber Slytherin, he needed to focus on something other than Draco and his beautiful hair, mesmerizing eyes, kissable lips...  
  
Damn it! This wasn't working! He couldn't concentrate on Quidditch with a vision of beauty glaring daggers at him.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, and the annoyed look he planned to give him tragically died before it could reach his face. The Slytherin prefect looked passive, but when his eyes met Harry's, his face softened in a hurt look before shirfting back to his emotionless mask and turning away from him.  
  
Harry furrowed his brow in slight confusion. Wasn't it his job to look away first? As soon as he had laid eyes upon Draco, he felt that he couldn't tear his gaze away. Draco had shot him a look that was a mixture of hurt and thoughtfulness that said What-are-you-playing-at? To be truthful, Harrry didn't know. All he knew was that more than anything he wanted to be in his arms again, like he was on that Tuesday when he had skivved off first period classes with Draco (those Slytherins, such bad influences). That was more than a week ago.   
  
He just wanted to be near him so bad, but ever since the next morning when it had sunk in that he had cried on Draco Malfoy's shoulder, he couldn't bring himself to meet the other man's eyes, until a minute ago. But now that he finally had, he wished that he hadn't, because he felt a wave of guilt at avoiding Draco, and a surge of want seeped through every vein in his body. Since he didn't have to serve detention with Snape anymore (Dumbledore had gotten it shortened. A month was ridiculous.), perhaps he could make it up to him, you know, apologize for being such a jerk and avoiding him for more than a week. Maybe he'd forgive-  
  
"Harry? You ok?" Harry heard Hermione's voice and finally looked to his two best friends, nodding. Hermione smiled and continued talking to her boyfriend, Ron, who kept shooting Harry inquisitive glances when he thought his girlfriend wasn't looking.  
  
He bravely turned to look directly at Draco. The Slytherin seeker caught his gaze, and a look of soft confusion crossed his face before it was replaced with a hard sneer, trying to mask the hurt. Harry could see right through him, though. That look wasn't fooling anybody ( well, atleast not Harry, anyway. No one else seemed to notice). Draco breifly narrowed his eyes at him, and looked away swiftly. Harry inwardly sighed.  
  
Why couldn't he bring himself to face Draco? He had snogged the guy, for Merlin's sake! Couldn't he get over a little embarrasment and just say something??? Anything would do! It didn't even have to be relevant, but just say something so he doesn't think you hate him! You can't snog someone, cry on them, and then avoid them! Merlin, what was wrong with him?! First he was shy, then bold, then shy again, and now he was freakin' avoiding him! Man, moody much? Can you say bipolar?   
  
Ashamed and saddened, Harry stared into his food. Way to make a wreck of a good thing, Potter. Damn. Double damn. He had to fix this. But how?  
  
All through potions neither Draco nor Harry could stand to look at each other. Draco, out of defiance (it seemed he had decided that if Harry was gonna ignore him, he'd return the favor), and Harry out of sheer emmbarrassment. He could barely stand to look in Draco's direction, much less look directly at him.   
  
I mean, he had cried on his shoulder. His pale, lean, perfectly sculpted shoulder, which was connected to his smooth, porcelain neck...  
  
Anyway, the point was that he had to face him sooner or later, and he really did want to be with him, but what if it had finally sunk in that he had cried all over him, and Draco thought he was...well, weak? Or worse, a drama queen, like Cho. Harry shuddered. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
Crud, he had a real problem here. He needed to get over his embarrasment enough to actually look at Draco, and talk to him, before it was too late. It had been more than a week since Tuesday (it was the next Friday), and he hadn't had the nerve to do so much as glance at the blond beauty before today. Stupid, Harry, stupid.  
  
***  
  
Harry was the last in the showers after Quidditch practice that evening. He knew it was an important game tommorow, but thoughts of Draco clouded his mind during every minute of practice.  
  
Sighing, he toweled off and dressed quickly. As he was preparing to leave, a voice stopped him. That same voice that sent an icy chill up his spine whenever he had the pleasure to hear it.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Heart in his throat, Harry turned around to meet the silver eyes of the man who haunted his every thought.  
  
"D-d-draco. Th-this is the Gryffindor lock-locker room. You-you're not supposed to-to-"  
  
He was cut off as he felt two strong hands none-too-gently grab his shoulders and push him against the row of lockers. Draco fixed him with a hard stare, eyes seemingly emotionless, but Harry could plainly see the hurt hidden inside.  
  
"Potter, just what the hell do you think you're playing at?"  
  
When Harry didn't respond, Draco squeezed the other man's shoulders in frustration. Harry winced.  
  
"What is your problem?"Again, Harry didn't -couldn't- answer.  
  
"Do you think that The-Boy-Who-Lived, heir of Gryffindor is too good for ickle Slytherin Malfoy?" Draco hissed, squeezing his shoulders again. Harry grimaced, and Draco softened his grip slightly, but did not let go. He wasn't leaving without an answer.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" Harry managed to get out, blushing at the closeness.  
  
"Then what is it like then?!" Draco replied.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. He could do this. He could face him.  
  
"Um, I...well, it's...it's like this...I...um..." Ok, maybe he couldn't.  
  
"Was this whole thing just some sort of sick joke? Do you find it funny?" Draco tightened his grip again with every sentence.   
  
"Do you find my confusion amusing, Potter? Does it make you and your Gryffindor followers laugh? Do you get ten Galleons now that..." he trailed off.  
  
"Now that you got Malfoy to...to admit that he...he likes you..." he finished softly. Harry could feel his heart break at the look of utmost pain that found it's way to Draco's handsome face. There were so many things he wanted to say, anything to make that hurt look go away. But, then again, actions speak louder than words, right?  
  
Before Harry had time to think about what he was doing, his hands, moving of their own accord, might I add, reached up to grasp the handsome face in front of him.  
  
He moved forward and fiercely captured Draco's lips with his own. The Slytherin was suprised, but not so suprised that he wouldn't kiss back.  
  
Harry proceeded to kiss the crap out of Draco, pouring all of his emotion into that one kiss, trying to tell him without words how sorry he was for being such a stupid git. His rival hungrily returned the passion back full force. They both wanted -needed- this, and now at long last they had got it.  
  
Out of breath and thoroughly kissed out, they both pulled away, gasping for air like a couple of fish. Extremely handsome, Quidditch-playing, wizard fish.  
  
Draco silently stared at him, eyes wide. Harry stared back, just as silent. Say something any day now, Harry, you idiot.  
  
"Iwasembarrased." Harry said. That's a start. How about in English next time?  
  
"What?" asked Draco, raising one perfect eyebrow in nonchalant confusion.  
  
"I...I was embarrased." he corrected himself. Thatta boy, Harry. Anything elese?  
  
"That's...that's..." C'mon, Harry, you can do it. Take your time. "That's why I, you know, avoided you." Harry continued. Good job, but haven't you forgotten something?  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry. For-forgive me?" he finished. Yes! There's the ticket, Harry! Maybe you're not such a stupid, empty headed fool after all! (Knock on wood, of course.)  
  
When Draco didn't say anything, Harry began to mentally freak out. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he saying anything?! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WAN'T HE SAYING ANY-  
  
Harry's panicked mental tirade was interrupted by a beautiful sound that was scarcely heard. Draco's genuine laugh.  
  
"You- haha- were-hahahaha-embarassed?" the blond managed to get out between his snorts of laughter. Harry waited patiently for the other seeker's laughing fit to subside before speaking.  
  
"Just what do you find so bloody funny?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, why would you be embarrased?" Draco answered, still smiling. Harry's knees threatened to give way.  
  
"Well, you know... because I...you know.." Harry said, looking at the ground, which he felt was laughing at him also.  
  
"No, I don't believe I do." Draco said, his smile widening. He knew good and darn well.  
  
"Cried." Harry said to his good friend the floor, barely audible.  
  
Draco put a hand to his ear and leaned closer, taunting Harry to speak up. "Beg pardon? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." he said, struggling to keep a straight (no pun intended) face. He was enjoying this, and Harry knew it.  
  
"Cried!" Harry said, a little louder than neccessary. He looked up at the smiling Slytherin.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco said in that annoyingly superior -yet sexy- voice he so often used that always made him sound as if he knew something that whoever he was talking to didn't.  
  
"What?" Harry said, the picture of pure innocence. Was he missing something? Draco said nothing, only chuckled.  
  
"WHAT? What do you find so bloody funny?!" the raven-haired seeker said, starting to get annoyed at Draco's superior attitude.  
  
Draco stopped chuckling and only smiled at Harry. He reached out and held Harry's chin in his hand, gently tilting the other boy's head upward to look at him. He leaned closer until their faces were only inches apart, lips almost touching, Harry blushing.  
  
"You're so cute when you're so adorably naive and embarrassed." Draco whispered, before closing the space between their lips with a soft kiss.  
  
They both leaned into it, wanting desperately to make up for lost time. All the while they, being so absorbed in each other, failed to notice the sounds of a camera taking pictures only a few feet away.  
  
***  
  
In The Next Chapter: Harry and Draco save the world, have many adventures as a crime fighting duo, and everyone loves them, in the Mary-Sue world.  
  
What's really gonna happen n the next chapter: Um, some Quidditch, I think, more about the mysterious camera man/woman, some treachery, some ass-kicking, and most likely some snogging. At least, that's what I'm planning so far. When pen gets to paper, and fingers get to keyboard, things change, people. Those are just some guideline ideas, but some will probably make it to the next chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I tried to make it decently long. Sorry for the cliffie, it had to be done, sonsidering I'm not very sure what's gonna happen next... ^_^;;  
  
I wrote a little emotional scene in which Draco cires, and it's very romantic and terribly mushy. I wrote it originally for chapter 4, but cut it. Do you think I should use it later on in the fic? Please let me know! ^_^ 


	7. Get a hold of yourself!

Kissing The Enemy  
  
By SilentShadow007  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of it's characters, etc. I make no money from fanfiction.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is, chapter 7. I didn't really feel like doing it, considering I'm not really into shipping anymore, but I forced myself. I vowed never to leave any of my fanfics unfinished, and I plan to stick to that. Thanks for all the reviews! Nonetheless, this fanfic will soon be reaching it's end. Any suggestions? Please review! I'm trying to hit the 100 review mark! ^_^   
  
Babybat0127: Sorry, no whoopie in this fic. I don't write it.  
  
mojo-jojo241: Sure, just give me the address to your website. ^_^  
  
In this chapter: just about fed up friends, Hyperventalating!Draco, CalmAndLevelHeaded!Harry, and thoughts unspoken.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall the next morning looking like he had found 100 galleons in his underwear drawer. That was to be expected, though. Anyone would be bouncing on the balls of their feet if they had spent nearly two and a half hours the previous night attached to Draco Malfoy's lips.  
  
"Well, you're certainly looking cheerful this morning. Sleep well?" Hermione asked as Harry sat beside her and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, once I got back." Harry replied automatically, biting into his eggs. He stole a glance at Draco, and they shared a satisfied look before turning away.  
  
"Back from where? I didn't see you at all after Quidditch practice." Ron turned to him, expantant.  
  
'Shit.' Harry swore under his breath. 'Real subtle there, Potter. You're about as subtle as a brick through a window.'  
  
He was saved from having to work his way out of that sticky situation by the swishing of many feathers from above. A brown school owl swooped down in front of him, almost stepping into his oatmeal. Harry untied the envelope from the owl, and the persistent thing refused to go away until Harry surrendered a strip of bacon to it.  
  
'Annoying little pests.' Harry thought as he opened the envelope. His breath caught in his throat, and he let out a shocked gasp before hurriedly thrusting the contents of the envelope hastily back into the folds of paper.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked, looking up from his latter from Charlie, as he caught Harry hurriedly shoving the mysterious letter into his robes.  
  
"Um, yeah, yeah. Fine. J-just fine. Nervous about the match today, is all." Harry said qickly, little beads of nervous sweat mysteriously appearing on his temple. He chanced a quick look at Draco, who was also looking as if he had just found out he was getting transfered to Hufflepuff; completely horrified.  
  
"Are you sure? You look a little flustered." Hermione said, fixing him with concerned eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just going to go and get something from the common room that I, um, forgot. Don't worry, I'll be right back.' Harry got up and moved out of the Great Hall, but not before sharing a significant look at Draco, who soon followed.  
  
Ron made to go after them, but Hermione held onto his arm in a death grip. He looked at her annoyed, but she just shook her head no. Ron, knowing defeat when it was holding onto his arm, sighed in frustration and sat back down. How long were they going to have to play the oblivious, yet understanding friends?  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Hermione stroked his arm gently. "We'll talk to him after the Quiditch match, I promise."  
  
Ron only grunted in reply.  
  
Meanwhile, in a far off dark corrider, Draco and Harry were struggling to remain calm. It wasn't working for Draco.  
  
"Oh Merlin's balls, this is it! We're done for! The kneazle's out of the bag! The Quidditch game is over!" Draco was practically hyperventalating as he held up the incriminating picture they had both recieved a copy of. It was a magic snapshot of the two of them snogging like there was no tommorow, taken last night in the locker rooms.  
  
"Calm down, Draco." Harry said, managing to keep his wits about him. As Draco babbled incoherently in the backround, Harry scanned over the letter they had both recieved. It was short, but it said the only thing they needed to hear.  
  
'Meet me in the locker rooms after the Quidditch match if you want to keep your secret safe. Perhaps we can work something out.'  
  
It was unsigned.  
  
"Draco, Draco, calm down." Harry said firmly, grabbing the blond Slytherin by the shoulders and keeping a firm grip.   
  
"We'll just give this guy-"  
  
"Or girl." Draco interrupted. "I bet it's that Pansy. Merlin, can't she take a hint? Why won't she just back off and leave me alone? Or dig a hole and fall into it?'  
  
Harry ignored him and continued. "-what he wants, get all the pictures, and no one will have to know. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
Draco nodded, regaining his composure. "Yeah, nothing to worry about."   
  
He smirked as Harry let go. "Oh, look at you, taking charge. You're so sexy when you're being all calm and level-headed."  
  
His smirk widened as Harry blushed. "Oh, shut up, Draco." Harry said while looking at the ground, shy smile on his face.  
  
"Or what?" Draco challenged, stepping closer to Harry. He captured Harry's chin with his hand, tilting his face upwards to meet his eyes.  
  
"The big bad Gryffindor is going hex the ickle Slytherin?" he teased quietly, their faces moving closer every second.  
  
"Draco, no, we can't do this here. We have-we have a Quidditch match to play soon." Harry breathed out after Draco gave him sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"So what?" Draco said, moving down to nuzzle Harry's neck.  
  
"Draco, they might...hmmm...they might come looking for us." Harry managed to get out.  
  
The Slytherin moved away, and Harry whimpered, much to Draco's immense pleasure. He just loved to torment Harry.  
  
"You're right. What *was* I thinking?" he said sarcastically, smirk growing wider at the cute little pout on Harry's flushed face.  
  
"I'll see you after the Quidditch match, ok? We can, um, er, finish this then, ok?" Harry said eagerly, blushing.  
  
"Sure, Harry, anything for you." Draco moved closer to Harry, backing him against the wall with no place to run. Not that Harry had the will to.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's head with his hands and gave Harry the most punishing and passionate kiss he had ever recieved. They pulled away, breathless.  
  
"Good luck at the match, Potter." Draco said, still smirking that damn smirk of his. Harry only nodded, and Draco headed back to the Great Hall, a little extra pep in his step, Harry noticed with delight.  
  
Still, they both had a lingering question pushed to the back of their minds. "Why doesn't he want anyone to know about us?"  
  
***  
  
In The Next Chapter: They find out who the culprit is, some fighting, some talking, and a little walking. Well, maybe not the last one, but it kind of fit.  
  
Author's Note: It's short, I know, sorry, but like I said, I don't really want to write it anymore. Does it show? Don't worry, I will finish this, though. I'll try to muster up the enthusiasm. 


	8. PO'd Slytherin! Run for it!

Kissing The Enemy

By SilentShadow007

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of it's characters, etc. I make no money from fanfiction.

Author's Note: Well, here it is, chapter 8. I told you I'd finish it. I made a vow, and I am a woman of my word. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They make me happy!

Thanks to **fishnetfairy, Yana5, Maria, Alyanah, Blader Aki, Jules, red-fire-engine, Digital Stars, Isis-mystic, and Avy Owl **for reviewing the last chapter. You reviewers are one of the only reasons I am determined to finish this fic. You rock.   
  
In this chapter: A bit of Quidditch. I don't think I write Quidditch very well. Also, you finally find out who the mystery pervert phtographer is! It's Professor McGonagall!  
  
....  
  
Just kidding! In this chapter, horny!Draco, blushinglikeaschoolgirl!Harry, needsangermanagement!Draco, lustafter!Harry and 'Hermione? Ron? What are you doing here?!'

**Chapter 8**  
  
'Let's just get this over with,' Harry thought as he mounted his broomstick with th rest of the Quidditch players on the field. He just couldn't concentrate knowing that there was someone out there who knew his secret.  
  
"And they're off!" came the announcer's voice as Harry flew through the air. He found a spot high up and began searching the skies for the snitch.  
  
"All right there, Potter?" came a quiet voice from behind him, and he turned around to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him. He blushed. "You're looking a bit....flustered."  
  
"Fine, thanks. And you?" Harry managed to get out.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing quite nicely...." Harry watched as his eyes traveled up and down his body. "The view's quite nice up here."  
  
Harry blushed slightly but didn't respond as he turned his broom back around. He had a feeling Draco wasn't talking about the view of the lake. He had to concentrate, and he couldn't do that with Draco Malfoy in his immediate vicinity and checking him out. He swiftly guided his broom to the other end of the pitch, and Malfoy, thinking he had seen the snitch, followed him.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" he said, looking over to him.  
  
"What does it look like, Potter? I'm playing Quidditch." Malfoy smirked at him.  
  
"Quit following me," Harry said, his eyes scanning the pitch, trying his best to concentrate.  
  
"Why? You didn't seem to mind when I followed you that day to the Quidditch showers," Malfoy said, and Harry nearly fell out of the sky. Infuriated, he could practically feel Malfoy's smirk directed at him. The nerve! The little bugger was trying to distract him!  
  
"Watch yourself, Harry!" Ron yelled, and Harry barely missed dodging a bludger headed for his arm. Just as he righted himself, his eye caught a speck of gold, and he rushed toward it, Malfoy follwoing in his wake.  
  
Harry ignored him and stretched his arm out as far as he could, Malfoy doing the same. After a quick struggle, Harry finally caught the snitch.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" came the announcers voice as Harry's feet touched the ground. Before he could sneak a peek at Draco the whole team was suffocating him in one giant hug.  
  
'Yay, we won, now get off of me,' Harry thought quite meanly. He was in a foul mood and just wanted to meet up with Draco so that they could find out who the pervert phtographer was.  
  
After much patting on the back and other congradulations Harry was finally alone in the locker rooms. He had told Ron that he would meet everyone in the common room later. Ron had nodded, but Harry had noticed a doubtful look on his face.  
  
"Good game."  
  
Harry started as he felt warm breath on his neck. He turned around to face Draco.  
  
"Thanks. You too. See anyone yet?" he asked as Draco stepped closer to him.  
  
"No, no, not yet," Draco said, starting to nuzzle his neck. Harry blushed. Funny how Draco had that effect on him.  
  
"Draco, stop that. What if someone sees again?" he breathed out.  
  
"Oh, who bloody well cares, Harry. The only person who would be coming 'round here is the 'mystery photographer' and he's already seen us once, so what's an encore?" Draco said against his neck.  
  
"And besides, don't you think you owe me? You did just humiliate me again, and my whole house is gonna be pissed at me. I'm gonna need something- or someone- to keep my mind off things," he finished, now trailing soft kisses on Harry's neck. Harry regretfully pushed him away. His heart almost melted at the adorable pout on the Slytherin's face.  
  
"Seriously, Draco, we can do this some other time, I promise," Harry said. Draco's frown deepened and he didn't look convinced.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's face in his hands, blushing all the while, and gave him such a passionate kiss it made the Slytherin seeker's knees buckle. That'd teach him to doubt The Boy Who Lived.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
A voice from behind them tore them apart, and they turned around to face their blackmailer.  
  
"Colin? What are you doing here?" Harry asked as the unofficial school photographer walked forward to stand in front of them, and then it dawned on him. It was Colin!  
  
"Colin-" Harry was cut off as Draco grabbed the mystery blackmailer by the front of his robes and slammed him against the locker doors. Hard. Harry winced as Colin groaned in pain.  
  
"Look you little brat, hand over the photos right now and I might not hex you into oblivion," Draco hissed between his teeth. Harry had never seen Draco be so...so....so Slytherin. To be quite honest, it turned him on a bit. Blushing, Harry decided to intervene.  
  
"Er, Draco, why don't you let him go? He's turning quite red and I don't think he can breath all too well, " Harry said. Draco cast him a questioning look, but he let Colin go all the same.  
  
Colin coughed, letting sweet, sweet air enter his lungs. He flinched slightly as Draco drew his wand. He pointed it right at Colin, the tip nearly poking his pale neck.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Avada Kedavra you right now," Draco said menacingly, and even Harry was getting bit scared, despite the fact that he knew the Slytherin was bluffing. Well, atleast he hoped he was blushing.  
  
"Because-because I have the pictures, and I'm not afraid to use them, and if you kill me you'll get expelled and-" Colin was interrupted as Harry cut him off.  
  
"What do you want for them?" he asked. Colin blushed.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just, um, well, I, um," Colin stammered, and Draco became annoyed.  
  
"Out with it already!" he yelled, making the young Gyrffindor jump.  
  
"I want Harry to kiss me!" he yelled out, and Harry and Draco's eyes both went wide. This seemed to make Colin a bit more confident and he continued on even more boldly than before, obviously getting a bit hot and bothered at the thought of his rather sexual demands.  
  
"I want to feel his tongue in my mouth, and I want to touch him all over, and I want him to touch me, and I want him to fu-"  
  
Draco didn't know what came over him, but his eyes began to burn red as he listened to this other boy say things like that about his Harry. Before he knew what he was doing, he dropped his wand and lunged at Colin, abruptly stopping his list of dirty demands. Something angry awakened in Draco, and all he wanted was to pound ever inch of Colin, for daring to want to touch his Harry like that, for daring to want Harry to do the same. He was vaguely aware of Harry's pleas to stop in the backround, but he was too angry to pay them any heed.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco heard a female voice from the locker room doors before he froze and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! What-what are you doing here?!" he heard Harry's voice call out.  
  
'Oh shit,' he thought, laying frozen on the ground. 'Weasel and the mudblood are here? We're screwed.'

In the next chapter: Um, I'm not sure. Something about Hermione and Ron knowing about Harry and Draco's relationship, and their reaction, and some other stuff too, I think.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I took so long. I'll try not to wait so long before I update. Please review, and I'll try to squeeze out another chapter for you, despite my sometimes distinct lack of enthusiasm. 


	9. The melodramatic seekers fess up

Kissing The Enemy

By: SilentShadow007

Author's Note: Well, here it is! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this fic even when I didn't want to write it (this one's for you)! I'm over that now, and back on the shipping wagon! So, enjoy, and drop a review if you can spare a mo! Thanks for being so patient; you rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc, and I don't claim to. If I did, the movies'd be a whole lot different, lemme tell you....(for starters, what is up with SuperGirl!Hermione?! starts to rant to self Pink hoodie?! CURLY hair?! WTF?!)

In this chapter: SobbingSentimental!Hermione, AboutToHaveABloodyHeartAttack!Ron, Commitmentphobe?Harry, and PREGNANT?!?!Draco.

Oh, and Colin gets dropped on his head a lot, but who cares about him? ('Sides, I bet it happened all the time when he was a baby. ). Also, moody soap opera esque arguing between Harry and Draco and the effects of bad communication in a relationship (or _intimacy_...)..

Warning: If you are bothered by sexy throbbing veins, do not read. Also, I didn't have time to really proof this, but I really wanted to post it, so sorry for any mistakes.

Oh yeah, and I didn't hold back on the mush and fluff, either, so prepare yourself for a toothache. And 10 points to the house of whoever can point out where I was parodying the PoA movie. 15 to whoever can find the hint to Bridget Jones' Diary.

**Chapter 9**

"Harry, I think we need to talk," Hermione said. Ron was glancing back and forth from Harry to Draco in shocked disbelief.

"I....I didn't want to believe....but....the evidence...here.." Ron stuttered. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry sighed.

"I think you're right, Hermione, we do need to talk. But first.." Harry trailed off and gestured towards the still paralyzed Draco.

Hermione blushed.

"Ohright...." Hermione undid her handy work and Draco got up and stretched. He looked at Rond and smirked.

"So I suppose the know-it-all likes it rough, eh Weasel? Do you spend night after night, bound and gagged, with her whipping your hairy-"

"Draco! Now is NOT the time!" Harry glared at the blond Slytherin, who smirked as Ron grew red from either anger or emmbarassment (one can never tell with a Weasley).

"Um, Ron, maybe you should, um, take Colin to the hospital wing," Hermione intervened.

Everyone glanced over at poor forgotten, perverted Colin, who had passed out from all the pain inflicted upon him.

Ron walked over to hm and picked him up (Draco mentally noted that it looked as if Ron were about to carry the prevert photographer over the threshold, but wisely chose to keep that observation to himself).

"Wait, Weasal, before you go, there's something Harry and I need to tell you," Draco said seriously.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Wha-?"

"I'm pregnant with Harry's baby" Draco burst out. "That's right; this Slytherin is now 'with child'!"

Ron was so shocked he dropped poor, poor Colin right on his perverted little head. Hermione's eyes widened.

"How-?"

Draco burst into laughter, his silver eyes gleaming with tears of mirth.

"Draco, will you stop before you give on a bloody heart attack?!" Harry scolded, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips to no avail as he watched Malfoy roll on the floor in uncontrolled glee.

"I....haha....was just trying to....hehehehe...lightnen the mood! Hahahaha, Merlin, that look was priceless!" Draco managed between snorts of laughter. Harry noticed how Draco sometimes snorted when he really got going laughing. He smiled fondly at him.

"You ok, Ron?" Harry looked to the shocked red head, who was gingerly picking Coling back up (who probably was on the verge of death from all the abuse).

Ron stuttered (a trait he seemed to be developing when he was surprised). "Fine..fine....just fine...."

He glanced at Hermione, who look highly amused. He mock-glared at her.

"And just what do you find so funny, eh 'Mione?"

Hermione cracked a smile.

"Honestly, Ronald," she said, using her mock-snobbery voice she knew annoyed Ron to no end, "that's not even possible!"

Ron reddened again. "Well, he fooled you to!"

"Did not," Hermione said childishly.

"Did too," Ron countered, heading towards the door.

"Didn't," Hermione mumbled as Ron walked out of the door with Colin in tow.

"Um, yeah, if you're done being 7-year-olds now..." Harry started. Hermione reddened, a trait she had recently picked up from her boyfriend.

"Oh yes. Harry, isn't there something you want to tell us?" Hermione chided. Harry was silent. "What;s going on?" Hermione said softly, although she already had a good idea.

Harry started nervously. "Draco and I....are...._intimate_," Harry finished lamely.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Intimate?"

"Yeah, _intimate_? Is that what we're doing here, Harry?" Draco asked, voice rising slightly.

"What? Well, how would you put it, then?" Harry retorted.

"Oh, this hurts Potter. I thought we had something special here," Draco spat out scathingly.

"Well, we could if you'd just make a bloody commitment!" Harry yelled.

"What? I'm not the commitment-phobe in this relationship, or rather _intimacy_ as you so wisely put it, Potter," Draco scowled.

"So you're saying I am?! You're just such a....such a....EMOTIONAL FUCK-WIT!" Harry burst out.

"I am not!" Draco yelled, at a loss for a suitable comeback.

"Yes you are!" Harry proclaimed loudly.

"Oh, and how so?" Draco challenged, glaring at Harry as Hermione looked on in wonder ("Boy, are these seekers drama queens," she thought).

"Well, for starters, you just refuse to acknowledge our-"

"_Intimacy_?" Draco cut in sarcastically. Harry growled (quite sexily, Draco noted) at him.

"I know you're ashamed of me!" Harry accused.

"What?!" Draco looked utterly dumbfounded.

"You've never told any of your uppity Slytherin friends about us!" Harry was getting a bit red in the face. Draco noted in the back of his mind how cute Harry looked when flushed.

"Oh, and our _intimacy_ is common knowledge among your little Gryffindor buddies?!" Draco retorted, also getting a bit red in the face.

Harry noticed in the back of his mind how beautiful Draco's porcelain face looked when flushed.

"The only reason I kept it secret is because I thought you wanted me to," Harry said, getting a more than a little frustrated.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted your jumped-up Gryfindork chums to know that you were being _intimate_ with a baddy Slytherin!!" Draco revealed.

Harry noticed that when Draco got really flustered, a little vein in his forehead started to throb quite sexily. To be quite honest, he wanted to kiss it (Harry and his weird fetishes)....

"Well, I'm not ashamed!" Harry yelled at Draco's sexy throbbing vein.

"Well, neither am I!" Draco yelled louder.

"I'll shout it to the whole bloody world if you want me to," Harry said, walking towards Draco until they were nose to, er, chin.

"I'll shout it even louder if you want me to," Draco whispered, as he ran his hand through Harry's hair. Harry's eyes fluttered.

Draco leaned to Harry's ear. "You know I would," he whispered, his warm breath tickling Harry's ear. Harry's knees buckled, but Draco held him up as he planted soft butterfly kisses on his ear and neck.

"Ahem," Hermione said quietly. They ignored her.

"I love you Draco," Harry whispered, looking up at Draco from under hi unnaturally long eyelashes (it had to be magic; those babies seemed a foot long). His heart thumped loudly in his ears like the hooves a thousand hippogriffs.

"I love you, too," Draco whispered. Harry's heart leaped for joy inside his chest as Draco kissed him softly yet passionately.

"Awwww!" Hermione gushed loudly, clapping. Harry and Draco broke apart, both blushing madly due to their romantic theatrics.

"That is THE sweetest thing I have ever had the pleasure and good fortune to witness!" Hermione continued to gush, eyes tearing slightly, hands clasped over her heart. Who knew she was such a closet romantic at heart?

She walked up to Draco and grabbed his face in her hands. Draco was too surprised to do anything except look at her like she was mental (which he was starting to beleive she was).

"You treat him right, you do, Draco Malfoy," she said, shaking his head with every word she spoke. Draco was slightly afraid.

"You love him so," she continued, tears now flowing freely from her chocolate brown eyes. "I know you'll take good care of him."

She moved on to Harry and grabbed his face in her hands just as she had done Draco.

"I..." sniffle "am just so...." sniffle, sniffle "happy for you!!" she gushed and bursts into tears of joy all over Harry's Quidditch robes. He hugged her back as she squeezed him as only a true friend could.

"If anyone deserves true love, it's you, Harry James Potter," she choked out in between sobs of joy for her friend. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders; that she could finally stop worrying about him so much.

Just then Ron walked into the room.

"Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine......What the bloddy hell?!" he trailed off as he saw the peculiar scene in front of him.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"The know-it-all crying I can handle, but if Weasley here bursts into sobs all over me, its over, Harry," Draco said. He smiled fondly at Harry.

Harry smiled back.

**THE END....I think...**

Author's Note: So, there you have it? I wasn't planning to end the whole story when I started this chapter, but it seemed like such a good place to, you know? Don't count out more chapters or a sequel, you never know.

Well, anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Drop a review if you can spare one.


End file.
